Wrong Place Right Moves
by ThereseM
Summary: A quick one shot, featuring Jake Harris. For Don't-let-Them-take-You-alive.


**Please read and review**

Emily didn't know why she'd been voluntold to do this, but here she was standing on the deck of the Cornelia Marie with a camera in her hand. She was a line producer, she collected the tapes, transferred them onto digital disks and sent them to L.A. Yes, she was in Dutch Harbor, yes she knew how to operate a camera, occasionally she did B-roll for the crews around the area. But never in her life did she think she was going to be on a boat in the middle of the bearing sea in January shooting a crew.

"Emily, I'm no Steven Spielberg but you probably will need to come out from under that awning if you want to get any shots of the pots" said Phil over the hailer. Emily didn't move, she was scared she was going to fall and break the camera.

"Em, I know this is new for you but we need some shots of the guys working." said Ken the other producer on the boat. Emily flipped the wheelhouse the finger then tentatively crossed the deck. Josh came up behind her and gently guided her towards the rail. He kept her a few feet away for safety, but she could still see the crab pots come over the side. Emily hit the record button and started filming. The pot came over with a few hundred crab in it and she watched through the viewfinder as the guys pushed over the plastic totes and filled them with the keepers while tossing the rest over the side. The boat was rocking back and forth and Emily found her self trying to sway to keep the camera steady. The movement was starting to make her feel sick, before she knew it she'd walked over to the railing and promptly lost her breakfast over the side of the boat.

"Looks like Emily had eggs for breakfast" said Jake. Emily just wanted to heave herself over the railing into the water, she was so embarrassed. After depositing the contents of her stomach and then some she calmly went back to shooting. The pots were coming over the railing faster and their seemed to be a sense of urgency about the work. Emily realized that the seas were getting choppy and the boat seemed to be heaving up and down a lot, surprisingly this wasn't making Emily feel sick. Thank God for small favors she thought to herself. Waves started pouring over the side of the boat and flooding the deck. Emily took a step towards the railing just as she heard Phil shout a warning over the hailer.

The wave crashed over the side knocking her off her feet and pushing her across the deck, narrowly missing the crab hold. Jake walked over to help her up.

"You're soaked, we need to get your inside" he said pulling her to her feet and dragging her towards the house. Emily allowed him to pull her blindly following him, she couldn't open her eyes because the sea water was stinging them. Tripping over the door frame she tumbled into Jake knocking them both to the ground. Rolling off of him Emily just laid on the floor, she didn't want to get up again, ever. Jake looked down at her wondering why she was just laying there. Her face was completely blank, her eyes not even blinking.

"Come on Emily, you are going to get sick if we don't get you out of your wet clothes" said Jake. She didn't respond. "Are your ears so full of sea water that you've gone deaf, GET UP" yelled Jake. Emily didn't care, he could yell at her until he was blue in the face, she just wanted to stay where she was. Jake knelt down next to her, he carefully moved some of her wet hair out of her face. Looking into her eyes he spoke again, "Emily I know you feel like shit right now but I need to get you dry, then you can come back and lay down on the floor, ok?" Emily still didn't respond. "Fuck, girls can never make things easy" said Jake as he hoisted Emily off the floor and carried her into the ready room. He quickly stripped off her gloves and raingear. Getting off her sweatshirt was a bit of a challenge as were her pants and long underwear, but before long she was standing in front of him shivering in a wet t-shirt and underwear. She'd stayed silent through the entire process, even now the only sounds she was making was the sound of her teeth chattering.

"Emily, get back out there the waves are awesome" said Ken coming around the corner. He was shocked to see Emily undressed and he was slightly worried about the bluish hue of her lips.

"Don't just stand there, grab a towel." barked Jake. Ken grabbed a few towels and watched as Jake wrapped one around Emily's body and used the other to roughly dry her hair. When she was no longer dripping puddles of water onto the floor Jake picked her up and moved her into his stateroom. Pulling off the rest of her wet clothes he wrapped her in his blanket before searching for some clean dry clothes.

Finding her bag in the crew room he riffled through it before finally just grabbing the whole bag and running back to his room. He found her in the same position as before, laying on her side wrapped in his blanket. Her eyes were blank but her lips were no longer blue and her teeth seemed to be chattering less. Stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers he climbed into bed with her. Unwrapping the blanket from her he pulled her into his arms and recovered both of them. He slowly moved his arms up and down her goosebumped flesh, he was startled to feel how cold she was. Moving his leg in between hers he tried to get as much of his body in contact with hers. They lay like that in complete silence until Emily finally moved. Jake felt a rush of relief as he felt Emily bury herself into his chest. She wasn't much shorter than he was yet in this position with her head was tucked under his chin she seemed much smaller.

"Emily, will you say something please?" asked Jake quietly.

"No" said Emily her warm breath puffing against his chest.

"Well, it's nice to know you still have your attitude." said Jake.

Phil came downstairs half an hour later and checked on the two of them. Telling Jake to take his time and make sure Emily was ok, he returned to the wheelhouse. Jake pulled Emily in closer relishing the feeling of her warm skin against his, he wished he'd taken off his shirt. Now that she was seemingly out of the woods his thoughts on her were shifting from concern to arousal. Every breath she took pushed her chest against his, he could feel her soft legs moving against his and could feel himself harden with each movement. Emily shifted closer to him loving the warmth and comfort his body provided. As she moved she felt his erection brush her stomach and she became very aware of her state of undress.

"Emily, are you feeling better?" asked Jake his voice suddenly husky. Emily tilted her face up to answer but before any words came out Jake sealed his lips to hers. Emily was shocked but soon surrendered herself to the kiss, Jake tasted like coffee and cigarettes. As she slipped her tongue into his mouth Jake moaned loving the taste of her. His hand slipped down to caress her breast, his fingers dancing over her hardened nipple. Moving his other hand he grabbed her butt grinding her into his erection, this time both of them moaned at the contact. Emily refused to be a passive participant and slipped her hand under Jake's shirt dragging her hands across his smooth chest. Breaking the kiss Jake kissed her neck before pulling back slightly.

"I really want to do this, but I don't think we should" said Jake. "Only because we have to work together everyday and I don't want it to get weird. The boat can't afford any weird vibes."

"I understand" said Emily, trying desperately to hide her disappointment. Jake leaned down and gave her another searing kiss before getting out of the bunk.

"After the season" he said with a smile. Emily sighed and got dressed, it was going to be a long season.


End file.
